


Hip Song, Rock Tonight

by firequakes



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: But there is DEFINITELY no plot, Except it's not really porn if I'm going to be honest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: There are dance moves that should be made illegal.





	Hip Song, Rock Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is (not actually) porn without plot, orz. mostly because [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjnnBxPP-eo) was kind of really hot, and i very sparingly use that adjective to describe things that aren't related to weather and/or temperature ok.

This wasn't supposed to be happening at this exact time. They were just supposed to be practicing the choreography, perfecting the dance, not carelessly getting rid of each other's clothes like this.  
  
Except here they were, doing just that. It's not like they can help themselves, Joon justifies to himself. Seungho  _had_  been moving his hips in ways that should be banned, especially if it was just the two of them in the room. Never mind that it was part of the choreography, Seungho still shouldn't be allowed, Joon thinks.  
  
Although, considering Seungho didn't even really utter a single word of protest when Joon practically attacked him, well— Joon figures he must have been doing something right as well.  
  
"Why are you always so quiet when we do this?" Joon asks, planting kisses on Seungho's neck. He's multi-tasking though, pushing up Seungho's sweaty shirt, wanting to get it out of the way.  
  
"You need to shut up," Seungho mumbles, pushing Joon away for a bit, so he can completely get rid of the t-shirt, as per Joon's wishes.  
  
"But I like talking," Joon answers, taking off the wife-beater he was wearing. "And I like you. So it should make sense that I like talking, when I'm with you."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to talk about how the others can very easily walk in on us doing this if we waste time on talking?" Seungho asks, pinning Joon against the training room's wall-to-wall mirrors.  
  
"Chulyong wanted to get food," Joon answers. "So don't worry too much, they'll take forever going through all his orders."  
  
"Ugh," Seungho groans. "Just shut up."  
  
"It's not like it's killing the mood," Joon comments, cupping Seungho through his pants.  
  
"Fuck. Joon."  
  
"Hyung, that's what we're trying to do here."  
  
  
Joon pulls on the drawstrings of Seungho's sweatpants. He smirks a little as he starts kissing down Seungho's body, and Seungho has just started thinking about how annoyingly adorable those dimples of his are when Joon takes him into his mouth and Seungho loses his train of thought completely.  
  
Seungho moans, and presses one of his hands against the mirror for support, and the other he uses to clutch at Joon's hair. He thinks there is something about watching his own reflection that turns him on, something about seeing his own face contort from the pleasure he is getting from Joon blowing him.  
  
"Fuck. Joon," he says again, and of course Joon can't say anything back, but he makes a bit of a gagging sound, because  _of course_  he wants to say  _something_  even during this moment.  
  
And then Seungho comes.  
  
  
Seungho is still leaning forward on the mirror, trying to catch his breath when he hears voices from the corridor.  
  
"Shit, I think they're back," he mumbles, pulling his pants up, and struggling to get his shirt back on wuickly.  
  
"Wait, what about me?" Joon whines as Seungho hands him back his clothes. He looks down at himself, and Seungho follows his eyes. They exchange stares.   
  
And then Joon attempts a wounded kitten look.  
  
Seungho sighs. "Fine, I'll meet you at the bathroom in five to ten minutes."  
  
"Hyung, that's a promise," Joon grins.  
  
"Fine, fine," Seungho says, giving in.  
  
"I hate you guys," Joon mutters as he passes the others on his way out of the room.  
  
"Huh, what did we do?" Chundoong asks, confused. "We brought food," he adds, holding up a plastic of snacks.  
  
But Joon is already out of earshot, rushing and eager to get to the bathroom down the hall.  
  
"Never mind him," Seungho says. "He's tired from practicing. Actually, no, I think I should go see if he's okay."  
  
"Dude," G.O says, tugging at one of Seungho's sleeves. "Your shirt is on backwards."  
  
  
  
//

**Author's Note:**

> ( there is also maybe [this](https://firequakes.livejournal.com/18203.html?thread=187931#t187931) that comes right after. er. )


End file.
